Hitman Jones
by Philippines-Sayuri
Summary: Hitman was a Hitman. Of course. He was the best in the buisness, and no one dared challenge him. Until the agent from CMA dropped in. One question remains: Why hasn't he killed her yet? based on ask-hitmanjones blog on tumblr
1. Chapter 1

She entered the classroom with a confident swagger. It seemed almost impossible the level of confidence she exerted. No one dare corrected anything she did, from picking one seat after the next. She finally landed near the top. Right next to him. Alfred F. Jones. He looked at her, how dare she summon the audacity of just plopping down, sitting wherever she wants. She looked around the room, as if surveying every nook and cranny in the room. After satisfied with what she saw, she let out a small smile, and started pulling out her things. Alfred cleared his throat. She took a quick look at him, and went back to unpacking her things.

"Hi, I'm Irene Martinez." Irene looked him on fully, looking at him with an interested look. It was something about her tan skin, amber eyes, and long dark hair, that threw him off.

"Alfred, nice to meet ya!" he said a bit eccentrically. She didn't seem put off by it.

"Nice to meet you, Al."

Alfred stared at her. She gave him a confused look. "Oh, sorry. You just look... Familiar."

"Hmm, small world."

Earlier that week...

Jones sat at a table, eyes stalking his target. He looked around, noticing the many potential witnesses. He got up, planning to go to a more secluded area. Until he saw her. Her face was obscured, but he could make out a woman, seemingly flirting with the wacko.

"Women, they see a chance for money and they grab it-"

Al stopped mid sentence to see the mystery girl over the man, handcuffing him.

"Mr. Coriano, you're under arrest for tax evasion and theft, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say..." and so on and on the saying goes. Jones stood shocked at how the small girl took the man down in a matter of seconds, then started racing toward the duo in order to kill his target. The girl and her prisoner walked out, the girl taking one last look behind her. Her amber eyes surveyed the room, landing directly on his blue ones.

Cruz woke up, her second day at the university. She was here on an undercover mission, one of the best field agents, and third in command for the CMA-the Cruz Moreno Agency-and was trying to please her sexist father. There were sacrafices she made for the sake of the agency, owned by her father and deceased mother, including social life and comfort. She was here strictly on buisness. She signed, putting on a pair of glasses, while putting her now black hair in pigtails. It wasn't her best disguise, but she had a less of a chance of being discovered in this location. She left her temporary apartment and started on her way to school. On the way, she spotted the Alfred fellow, and was tempted to go say hi, until she remembered, _strictly buisness._ She sighed and marched foward.

Jones looked up from his breakfast to see black pigtails in the distance. "What was her name again?" he asked himself. _Irene._ "Looks like I'll be skipping a class or two." Something seemed really off about her, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Irene Martinez was a peculiar figure. As in, she wasn't a figure at all. Besides school data banks, she didn't exist at all. And speak of the devil. Irene sat next to him, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. She looked right, then left, and then saw Alfred. Irene then stood up and surveyed the library for a isolated computer.

"Sorry about that, I'll just leave now." She started to walk away, until Jones grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Irene, is it?" he asked. She nodded. "So you're a real person?"

Irene gave out a nervous giggle, and responded quickly, "In the flesh," and ripped her hand away from his grip. She then decided to leave the library instead of carrying out whatever she was gonna do. Jones narrowed his eyes. She really was someone different. In a very bad way.

Cruz washed the black grunge out her hair and put on her polo, skirt, and trench coat. She was to report back the findings of her mission so far. She grabbed her keys and opened the door, to find bright blue eyes staring into her soul.

"So you came in as Irene, but you're leaving as who?

Cruz panicked and grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and pushed him to the ground."Sir, I am in no way acquainted with you, and as of now, you are seen as a threat to my mission. Please return to your home at once." Jones broke free, and rolled over, pinning her on her back. He took a good long look at her, before his eyes widened in realization.

"It's you!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Me? What do you mean me?" Cruz asked, struggling to get out of her captor's grip.

"You were there, at the party. And you arrested my target!" Jones was overpowered when she twisted her arms to twist his in a way he could not fathom.

"What do you mean- Oh. What do you mean target?"

"Nevermind that, what the hell? I lost a job, thanks to you."

"So you're a Hitman?"

"And part of the Mafia, but that is completly irrelevant. So what agency do you belong to, babe?" Jones now had her a chokehold. Cruz desperatly tried to claw at his arms, but to no avail. "Oh yeah, you need to breathe to tell me, don't you. I guess I'll never know- OW!" Cruz bit him with all her might, until the metalic taste of blood gushed into her mouth. He let go, and pulled out his gun, ready to shoot. But she was gone, and the door slammed shut. Jones let go three rounds into the door. He checked outside, to see a trail of blood make its way across the floor. He ran around the corner, to see an elevator closing, Jones took the stairs down and waited for the incoming elevator. A lovely young couple came out, but no one else.

"What?" he whispered to himself. He glanced at the window, and in that short time, he saw a female's silhouette fall from seemingly the roof.

"Dammit. She's sneaky, and I don't like it. Let the games begin."

Cruz hopped on a motorcycle, wishing she had some other mode of transportation, due to the sad fact of the bullet wound in her calf. The adrenaline pumping through her was enough to get her out of the third story window and race to her bike, but fight or flight mode was wearing off, and she was afraid she'd have to make a detour to the hospital before she got to headquarters. _No, _she thought, _Not enough time, and a bit too risky. _Suddenely another motorcycle and two white vans were on either side of her. The motorcyclist lifted his helmet to reveal none other than Alfred. If that was his real name.

"Heya doll, where ya been?" He said. Just the adrenaline she needed. She put on full throttle and started weaving through traffic, leaving the vans behind, but having Alfred on her trail. She led him to a police station, and as soon as he realized what she was trying to do, he scoffed.

"Ha! You think I'm scared of the police? I've killed so many of them that they fear me. I-" and she was not there.

As Cruz enetered headquarters, Mathias, the head of forensics greeted her."Hello, sir." His happy tone was soon gone as his boss fell to the floor, a pool of blood starting to surround her. The last thing she heard was Mathias yelling for the infirmary staff. Then all went dark.

_Train. It was all she could do. The only thing that would make her father happy. She was only five, and taking out seniors in her karate class. Her little brother had been born recently, and what little attention her father gave her was shredded. She seemed like the only heir to her Father and Mother's agency, but was easily replaced by a newborn. Her mother, however, was the one that encouraged her to keep training, to keep believing, and to push herself before her limits failed her._

_ "Mommy, why does daddy hate me?"_

_"Silly child, he doesn't hate you. He just has this complex disease that encourages him to think boys are better than girls."_

"Maria?" Cruz found herself slowly slipping out of consciousness. "Maria, wake up." She groaned, and slowly sat up. She came face to face with her sixteen year old brother. Mainly trained for espionage missions and a tech savvy, He was Second In Command to the CMA, an originally vigilante group that blossmed when the government recognized its genius and funded it. Technically, he was in charge of her.

"You okay, sis?" He asked. Cruz rolled around her calf and winced in pain.

"Yah, I'll be fine, Mark. It was just a graze. I've had worse. I'm fine, really." Mark looked at her with suspicion, but nodded, knowing she really has been through worse. He sighed, ready to regret what he was to tell her next.

"Dad wants to know if your okay." She looked at him with mistrust in her eyes. "So those weren't his exact words."

"Then what were they?"

"He wants the report soon."

Cruz got up out of bed, refusing to take the crutches, and limped away from the infirmary room. "Two-"

"I know, two words, one finger." Mark smiled at his sister, a little happy that if anything, she confided in him the most.

Cruz walked away to another corridor. Time to pay a visit to the team...


	3. Chapter 3

Cruz walked down the hall, well, more limped, anyway. She took the elevator to the 18th floor, where her team was located. She turned corridor after corridor, regretting each and every step. She finally entered a room, where all her teammates looked up at her. Then she was bumrushed by them. Her teammates were very worried, as word got around that she'd been out for the day because of her little accident. She looked at each of her friends. There was Yao, Ludwig, Matthew, Lovino, and Vash.

Yao was there tech savvy, who could quite possbly hack a brain. Ludwig and Matthew were special field agents, like Cruz, and Vash was a sharpshooter they trusted with a sniper. Lovino was great with long distance weapons, and consequently, was a coward in hand-to-hand combat. If ever needed, he and his brother were back-up, or he held their base down with Yao, whether it be their van or in a building. It wasn't like Yao couldn't fight, he was excellent in hand to hand combat, like most agents, and was skilled with many types of knives, daggers, and swords.

"Maria, stop scaring us like that with all your close calls, It took everyone to restrain Ludwig from trying to catch your attacker," Yao said. Cruz just rolled her eyes.

"Idiota! Do you know how worried we were?" Lovino yelled. Cruz eyeballed him. "As soon as Feliciano found out, he talked a mile a minute. My god damned ears felt like they were going to fall off." Cruz nodded, knowing Lovino's cold-hearted nature, with kindness buried in the mix.

After recieving a scolding from almost everyone, except Vash-the usual quiet one, she countered them. "I don't know why you're all are so worried, this happenes all the time, we should be used to it."

"Exactly," stared Vash. they all looked at him, and took a moment to decipher what he said.

"See, Vash agrees-"

"But that doesn't mean we don't worry, or will ever stop worrying. How many times will you have these 'close calls' before you finally kick the bucket? You need to stop being so reckless."

"I-"

"There are other ways to please your father."

That stopped Cruz in her tracks. She didn't know how to counter that. That's what Vash was good for. He was top sharpshooter. He was quiet. He stayed out of people's way. But he was also attentive. He observed a situation, processed it, and spat out words that could hurt, help, or confuse. Cruz may have been the face of the team, but Vash was a glue.

"I- I'm sorry, I know you all worry and what not, but a job is a job, no matter what the danger."

* * *

Cruz woke up the next day, with a note on her nightstand.

_I'm still expecting that report, and the arrest. Also, I'm sending your brother with you so things go smoother. Don't screw up._

"Thanks, dad. So considerate." All the sudden, a towel was thrown at her face.

"Hurry up and get ready. Dad's making me go with you. I'll stay out of your way if you promise not to tell dad I crashed his car."

"You crashed his car!"

"Hey, I know dad left already, but your gonna let him and the whole block know that I did!"

Cruz giggled. "Looks lke dad's perfect son isn't as perfect as he thought. Where'd you hide it?"

"Not important, we have a mission." Cruz smiled as her brother exited her room. They always shared secrets and covered for each other and made deals behind their dad's back. Of course, they didn't always get along. As most siblings do, they had their quarrels. In physical fights, Cruz had the upper hand to her brother, but that doesn't stop him from winning a few. After a shower and some breakfast, she went outside to see her brother conversating with a mechanic. She looked a little to the left to see a horribly damaged car, way past help.

"Give up Mark, just get a new one." Mark glared as his sister walked past him, then followed her to her silver Toyota Prius.

"Shut up. You know that's one of his favorites. He could tell the difference no matter what. Do you know how many miles are on that thing and what the hell is in your hair?" Cruz had zoned out on her brother's rambling, and came back at that moment.

"Black hair dye. It's washable."

"Why?"

"Disguise. Why not?"

"No one knows you there."

"Better safe than sorry. Also, refer to me as Irene, k?"

"So unnecessary." Mark retorted, while pinching the bridge of his nose. Sadly, one tiny fact had blown over Cruz's head.

* * *

Cruz walked into her psychology class with the same confidence as yesterday. Irene looked like a introvert/loser, but came out of left field with how easy she talked to people. Cruz looked around to find her seat in the sea of people now flooding the classroom. She felt her blood run as cold as the icy blue eyes she met with.

"Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Professer, I have to use the bathroom!" Cruz yelled to the teacher's podium.

"Class hasn't even started yet. Take your seat." Cue a smirk from the Alfred guy.

"I'll just take an absence for today then," Cruz countered, quickly leaving the room before her teacher could get a word out.

"Hey teach, something came up and I'll be leaving too. See ya Friday." Jones then quickly left out the other doors, and circled around to clothesline Cruz in the neck, and drag her down the hall.

"Wow you are a violent person."

"Thank you," Alfred dragged her off campus, ignoring the stares he got from other students. He sat her on a fountain outside near the entrance of the University. "Now, I'm not particularly fond of beng decieved, so you can cut the Irene bullshit. Who are you, and how did you escape?"

"You obviously have the wrong person, Al. I don't know what you're talking about."

Jones let out an annoyed sigh. He gently took her glasses off and looked her straight in the eyes, bending down to her face and getting up close. Cruz forced herself to blush, something she thought any college girl would do when this close to a boy. He then grabbed her face and dunked her head in the water. She fidgeted around while he ran his hands through her hair. Oh, how he wanted her to drown! But he pulled her back up, black hair no more, wet brown hair now staining her t-shirt.

"Is your memory returning now?" Cruz folded her arms.

"I plead the fifth."

"Are you testing my patience? It's wearing thin."

"What's your problem? Agressive..."

"In public in public in public."

"Well if we're done here, I'll just be going," Cruz got up and started walking away, only for her arm to be yanked back. She fell into Jones's lap, something she did not have to force a blush for.

"What's your name?"

"So you can try to track me down? I may have been hopped up on adrenaline, but I remember the specification of your job."

"So you're an officer? Aren't you going to arrest me?"

"I would, if I wasn't busy with something already. And I'm not an officer, I'm an agent."

"What agency?"

"The C-" Cruz jumped from Jones's lap and distanced herself. _That was too close a call._

However, Jones saw this as an opportunity. "Well, do you want to spend the day with me?"

"What, hell no!"

"You've already called absence in one class, and your classes are probably fixed, anyway. I'm bored."

"I don't care. You're... I don'lt know what you are, but you belong in jail, and I am not coming within the cross-heirs of a criminal.

"Ouch. Look, I know we didn't necessarily get off on the right foot,"

"You shot me," Cruz calmly interjected.

"Anyway, since I don't really need another mortal enemy right now, I'd like to hang out with you. I need a break from my usual life every once in a while, am I right? Pretty sure you need a day off from all your, investigating and what not." Jones gave an award winning smile, enough to make any girl swoon. Cruz squinted her eyes at him. She saw innocence in his eyes, but anythng past that, was firmly locked away.

"A day."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"A day, stupid. Just, no funny buisness, as I am trained to take down and arrest."

"I'm trained to kill." He smirked.

Cruz walked in front of him, messing with the pockets of her jeans. "Anywhere in mind?"

"A few, we'll see what comes along." He smirked, and the sinister look he locked away behind his innocent façade became more than vsible. Of course that only lasted a few seconds, as Cruz turned around and looked at him. She gave a sweet smile, and held out her hand. Jones felt his heart skip a beat, but he forced the feeling down, and paid it little attention. He took her hand, both grabbing at the wrist to make sure there were no concealed weapons, and gave a firm shake.

"You can call me Maria." she smirked. "And that's all you can call me."

* * *

"First stop, the county fair!" Jones announced. A plan had already hatched in his little brain. First, he would get to know the girl. Find out what agency she works for, learn secrets about it, and take it down, resulting in one less agency on his back. It was perfect, but it mght be time consuming. She already knew he was a dangerous man, so trust issues would ensue. But he can sacrafice a little time, seeing as that was the what he had to do to achive his ultimatum.

"I didn't know there was a fair in town!"

Jones raised an eyebrow. "You live here and you didn't know that?"

Cruz rolled her eyes. "I don't live here. After deeming that apartment unsafe, I went back home. Like, in another town."

Noted. "Well, I'm sure they have fairs in your hometown, don't they?" Alfred stopped and got her a cotton candy bag.

"Thanks. We did. But I was too busy training."

"Training?"

"Yah, been training for as long as I can remember. You?"

Should he? It didn't seem like key information she could use against him. "Same." He noticed her stone-cold stare and distance. "You seem tense."

"My mind tells me to arrest you while your gaurd is down, but something else tells me not to. That, and I'm pretty sure you have your gaurd up."

Alfred gave an amused smirk at the girl's response. He then took her jacket off, seeing as how it was soaking wet anyway.

"Hey!"

"You were gonna catch a cold if you kept it on."

"Well who's fault is that?"

"Yours. for being a smartass. Now, how about some teacups?"

"Teacups?" Cruz questioned. Alfred gestured in front of him, toward the famous ride known as the 'Spinning Teacups.' "Looks dizzying."

"Exactly."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think I like the teacups." Cruz said, trying to make the world stop spinning. Jones stifled laughter as he watched her stumble around, trying to regain her footing.

"Is there any ride you want to go on?" Jones asked.

"I don't really know any..." Cruz said, a little bummed.

Jones looked toward the ferris wheel. "Well what about-"

"What about the Merry-go-round!" Cruz exclaimed. Jones looked at her with distaste. He disliked the Idea of being surrounded by snot-nosed brats that didn't know when to sit down on a moving ride. He almost felt bad when they would fall off after trying to taunt him. Almost.

"Really? merry-go-round?"

"Yah! I'm pretty sure I saw one earlier. Let's go!" With that she grabbed his hand and pulled him in different directions until they came upon the ride.

* * *

"This'd be your fourth time." Jones said, leaning back with his eyes closed as he notice Cruz getting in line yet again. He had decided to sit back while she rid the ride.

"So? This is fun! I don't have to worry about work, or dad, or... Anything! Come on, ride with me?"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"How old are you again?"

"21."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Fine," Cruz said exiting the line. "Whaddya wanna do?"

Jones sat up and shrugged. "What about the arcade?" he suggested.

"Okay." Cruz agreed and grabbed his hand to drag him off again. At contact, Jones felt his face grow warm. He was confused, but ignored it anyway.

* * *

Cruz giggled as the vendor took away her last dart. Both Jones and Cruz had popped nearly every baloon, no misses at all. A crowd had formed as the duo made a laughingstock of the vendor. Before the vendor could take away Jones's last dart, he grabbed, backed up a good fifteen feet, and took a shot. The crowd erupted in cheer as Jones popped the last balloon, the vendor now shouting what was thought to be crude, in another and Jones ran away from the area, losing the man who attempted to jump over the counter. Jones saw the sun starting to set, and looked to Cruz, who was too busy laughing and hgh-fiving the crowd. He pulled her away from them and told her to follow him. He then took off.

"Well then don't go so fast!" She yelled after him.

Jones stopped in front of the ferris wheel, before everybody started to come to the ride. His plan was going perfectly! Being a gentleman, he lugged around her wet jacket, soon discovering the information she left in there. While they were at the darts, amidst all the confusion, he checked out her wallet. At first he thought it was useless, anything that identified her being her 'Irene' identity. Then he came across her actual driver's license. From Easton. Which was quite a ways away from NYC. Her full name was Maria Clara de la Cruz, her height was 5'4", her eyes were brown and yadda yadda yadda. It was little to work with but, just enough. Cruz had finally caught up, ready to try out a new ride. Until she looked up.

"I think I'm gonna go explore the fair grounds a bit more, and meet you back at a place, cool?" Cruz started to back away until Jones grabbed her wrist.

"No, not cool." he said. "Come on, it's the ferris wheel, and the sunset will be awesome." Before Cruz could argue any further, the operator ushered them on the car, and the ride took off. Cruz took a sharp inhale and kept it there. As the ride got higher, Cruz squeezed her eyes shut. The ride came to an abrupt stop, and Cruz let out a little squeak. Jones looked at her, and saw her eyes shut.

"Hey" He shook her shoulder. She squeaked again, and threw his hand from her. Jones, startled, asked "Are you okay?"

"Yah, fine, totally, just... Peachy."

"Then look at the sunset."

Cruz opened her eyes for a split second before closing them again. "Beautiful."

Jones looked at her. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Cruz stopped trembling and opened one eye to look at him. She nodded her head and looked down. Bad idea. She got a glimpse of how far up she was, and started to have a mini freak out. She started rocking the car back and forth, and that started to freak Jones out. He grabbed her and put her against his chest. He rubbed her hair and back, which seemed to calm her down. When the ride started moving again, she let out yet another squeak and hugged jones, hiding her face in his body. Jones shook his head and continued to rub her back, going lower until eventually, he took her phone. Jackpot.


	6. Chapter 6

The pair walked away from the ferris wheel as Cruz thanked God she was back on the ground.

"Eh, sorry for dragging you up there." Jones commented. He felt the burning sensation as the apology crawled up his throat.

"No problem. You didn't know." Cruz was looking to the side toward the ground, rendering Jones unable to read her.

"Is there a reason you're so afraid of heights?" Cruz snapped her head at the question. She cleared away the tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"No. Always been afraid, I guess." Jones questioned her answer, wondering if she was deathly afraid of heights for no reason, or something deeper.

"There the hell you are!" Cruz and Jones turned around to the famliar foul-mouthed Italian.

"Lovino?" Cruz asked in excitement and confusion.

"Lovino?" Jones questioned with the utmost confusion. why did Lovino sound so familiar?

"Your father- Why the hell have you been crying?" Lovino asked as soon as he reached the two. He glared at the man next to her as Jones glared right back.

"Doesn't matter. Why are you here?" Cruz asked.

Lovino put his question aside for later. "Your father has been looking for you. He sent me to fetch you."

"Is he here?"

"I am."

The three now turned to find a tough looking Spainard with a well built body and a expensive looking suit. Lovino looked like he wanted to say something, but one look from the man and he turned away, mentioning something about starting the car. Jones was indifferent about the situation. Cruz looked pissed to be in her father's presence.

"Papi, This was an independent mission. You already sent brother over, what are you doing here?" Cruz looked toward her father with disapointment.

"Who's the boy?" Hernando de la Cruz commanded, eyeing him with distaste. Say what you will, he was still a father. Cruz forgot Jones was still there. She turned with hesitation, only to find the amused face of the hitman.

_Dammit,_ Cruz thought. _He's got too many profiles. _

Cruz grabbed her Father's arm, giving Jones a rushed goodbye, and dragging her father elsewhere. Jones smiled, tossing and catching her phone and dropping her damp jacket in the trash.

"Darling, I'm afraid you are not going to hear the words I'm about to say," Cruz's father started talking to her, on the way to her father's car.

"I usually don't." Cruz retorted, a sinking feeling in her stomach. They reached the car and Cruz knocked on the window, signaling Lovino to give her the keys. No way she was letting the Italian drive a car.

"I'm pulling you from the mission."

"What!" Cruz slammed the door Lovino tried to open, him only barley removing his foot from the ground before it caught. He nonchalantly flipped her off. "You can't do that! This was my mission, I'm the one who discovered it!."

"Mark already has a lead, and a _report_." Cruz rolled her eyes as she let Lovino out of the car, about to sit in the driver's seat before her father stopped her. "I don't trust either of you to drive my car."

* * *

"Hey Gil?" Jones queried his friend for help as he worked to dismantle the code on the phone he stole.

"Ja?" the mentor answered with another question.

"Who's Lovino?" Jones asked yet again.

"Hmm..." Gilbert thought on the name Lovino and why it sounded so familar. He snapped his fingers. "There's a garage worker named Lovino!" he said with an aha moment tone.

"Doubt it." Jones replied.

"Okay... How about... The grandson of the Godfather of the Italian Mafia?"

Jones thought about it, that seeming a little unlikely, but a more willing answer to the mechanic counterpart. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Why?" Gilbert asked. Jones looked to him with a childlike demeanor.

"Was curious," he answered simply.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Gilbert retorted to the vague answer.

Jones grinned as he continued clicking at his keyboard and checking the phone. "But satisfaction brought it back."

* * *

**Just to be clear, I do not own Hetalia or the blog that inspired this story. They belong to Himaruya and aloux respectivly. Also this is (somewhat) not typical Hitman behavior, as he is a psychopath.**

**Blog is this: ask-hitman-Jones**


End file.
